Whenever I close my eyes.........
by Summoner Yuna
Summary: ~A very very sweet fanfic about Rinoa and Squall~Attention: Hey everyone that's a fan of Rinoa+Squall, you guys better read this fanfic!You don't know what your're missing!^.^
1. Default Chapter

Whenever I close my eyes.........  
  
After the long battle with Ultimecia, everybody is back at the Garden. Everyone is happy about the results except for Rinoa is still unconscious. It seems like she had been so exhausted from the battle. Everyone is getting worried.  
"Rinoa...."Squall said softly as he caressed Rinoa's black, highlighted hair." Please open your eyes...I really wanted to hear your voice.... your soft voice...call my name." he's been sad for 2 weeks already. He visit Rinoa on the infirmary everyday hoping that she'll open her eyes but it seems like it is hopeless.  
"Squall."Dr. Kowadaki put his hand on Squall's shoulder "Don't loose hope...she'll be alright...she's still alive. Maybe she just needs a little rest.  
Squall nodded "But I'll stay by her side"  
"That might help" the doctor smiled and walk out of the room.  
All of a sudden someone knock on the door.  
"Huh?"  
"May I come in?" It was Quistis. She's also had been worried about both Rinoa and Squall. She knows that Squall is very sad that Rinoa isn't waking up yet.  
"..." Squall just looks back at Rinoa. He can't take it if something happen to her. He stayed there all night looking after her.  
"I guess I'll come in."Quistis came inside the room and quietly closed the door behind her." How is she doing?" she sit on the small chair on the opposite side of the bed where Squall is.  
"She's still unconscious..."Squall said in a low voice.  
"You don't mind me staying in here for a little bit do you?"Quistis asked curiously.  
Squall shakes his head.  
Quietness filled the room as they both watched the sleeping angel. When all of a sudden there's another knock on the door.  
"Come in."Quistis said quietly.  
It was Sophie and Zell. They're carrying a beautiful bouquet and some fresh fruit.  
"How is she doing?"Zell ask in a serious tone.  
Quistis shake her head and said," She hasn't wake up yet...."  
"The doctor said that she's still alive.... maybe she just need a little more rest..."Squall said in a low voice.  
"I...I'm sorry Squall" Selphie said in a sad voice while she put her hand on Squall's shoulder.  
"Y'know guys maybe the doctor is right. Maybe she just needs a little rest that's all."Zell is trying to cheer up everyone specially Squall. He hasn't slept for a long while. He's just watching over Rinoa and waiting for her to open her eyes and say his name with her cheerful, angelic voice.  
"Yeah...."That's the only word that Squall said for now. He just wants to watch over his angel.  
Another knock on the door.  
"Come in"  
its Irvine with red roses." So how's the princess doing?"  
Selphie shake her head.  
"She'll be fine!"Zell exclaimed.  
Irvine put the red roses on the vase above the small table beside her bed." Isn't there anyway to make her wake up? I mean can't we use our spells on her?" Irvine asked curiously.  
"We've already tried that but it still doesn't work..."Selphie said disappointedly.  
"Oh I see..."Irvine looked down on the ground.  
"hm....."  
"Ri..Rinoa?!"Squallexclaimed happily as he heard Rinoa.  
"Yay!At last our sleeping beauty is awake!"Selphie said cheerfully.  
"Hooray! Didn't I told you guys that she'd be fine?!Wohoo!"Zell exclaimed while he and Selphie did a high five.  
Quistis just let out a happy sigh and smiled. Irvine just winked at her with a grin.  
Squall hugged his love tightly in his arms. He feels like he doesn't wanna let go of her forever.  
Rinoa slowly opened her beautiful eyes she saw Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Irvine (she hasn't seen Squall's face yet coz he's hugging her)  
"Hey Rinoa! It's nice to have you back!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully as she wink at her.  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah Rinoa we've been all worried about you." Irvine said grinning at her.  
"Wha?"  
"Yeah, specially Squall," Quistis said smiling.  
"Why don't you give her a smootch Squall" Zell teased.  
Squall let go of Rinoa and glare at Zell.  
"Okay okay I'm just kidding" Zell said while laughing with a sweat drop.  
Squall turn back to Rinoa,"A...are you feeling okay now?" He asked tenderly to his love that had been sleeping for a long time. He can't wait to here her voice. He can't wait to here her call his name and also the way they argue because she wanted him to learn how to care for others. He suddenly realized that he changed a lot since he and Rinoa first met.  
"I...I'm feelings okay..."Rinoa said with her fragile voice. She turn to the others and said," But who are you guys?"  
"What the..?!"Zell said shock.  
"Oh come on Rinoa! Stop joking around!" Selphie said while laughing.  
"But I'm not...." Rinoa said with her soft voice.  
"Could it be?" Irvine said while turning to Quistis.  
"She might have an amnesia" Quistis looked back at Irvine  
Squall quickly hold Rinoa's hand,"Rinoa do you remember me?"  
Rinoa gaze deeply in to his eyes".........you look...familiar..."  
Selphie points to herself"Hey!How about me!me!me!"she exclaimed.  
Rinoa just slowly shake her head.  
"Hey don't forget me! Do you remember! The hotdog king?" Zell asked Rinoa curiously.  
But Rinoa just shake her head again.  
"It seems like she doesn't remember anyone except for Squall."Quistis said while adjusting her glasses.  
"It seems like it." Irvine just turn to Rinoa "Do you know his name?" he pointed at Squall.  
Rinoa shake her head," No but he looks familiar.  
Squall felt his heart break when he realized that Rinoa doesn't remember anything.... not a single thing.:: so she doesn't remember anything we've been through::  
All of a sudden Dr. Kawadaki entered the room.  
"Hey doc do you know what the hell happened to Rinoa?She doesn't remember any of us!"Zell exclaimed.  
"Calm down Zell. Some of the case of people having an amnesia, they eventually gain back their memory." The Doctor explained.  
Quistis raised an eyebrow," Some?"  
"Yes. Some of them....let's just hope that Rinoa will gain her memory as soon as possible. We'll do everything we could to help her gain back her memory."  
  
That Night***  
  
Rinoa is standing on the balcony while looking at the beautiful sunset. The cold breeze of the wind blew gently her soft black, highlighted hair. She gently closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. Today, they put her on a device that caused her head to ache but she felt a little better now, at least she's out of that device. She heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around gracefully "Oh it's you.."The figure of a man with a huge sharp gunblade in front of her walks closer and closer to her. It was Squall.  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked with a cold voice.  
"Yeah...."she smiled a bit and turn back to the beautiful sunset." But it really hurt when they put me in that device....it feels like my head is going to break I don't know what to do....I see this people that I don't even know. or maybe I know them but I just forget who they are....I was so scared. I don't know what to think anymore.....I feel so tired...and confused..."Slowly tears fall down on her pale, soft cheeks.  
Squall walk right beside her and slowly put his arms around her. Then, he pulled her tightly against him."It'd be alright...."he said softly.  
Rinoa blushed slightly and closed her eyes. She also put her arms around Squall. She looked up to him and said," You know...I don't know why but you..."she gazed deeply in Squall's eyes." I feel so happy being around you.....I feel so comfortable whenever you're around ...But I don't know why...."  
Squall wipes her tears away and leaned closer and closer to her face causing their lips to meet.   
Rinoa blushed and closed her eyes. She stands with her toes to reach Squall's lips. Then finally they kissed. But it's not like any ordinary kiss, it was a long sweet kiss. Deep down inside Rinoa felt so happy but she can't understand why. But she didn't worry about it, instead she just enjoyed the happy feeling inside her.  
Squall, with his eyes half close, blushed slightly while pulling her tighter against him. Then, he caressed her hair.  
  
(To be continue!^.^) 


	2. Whenever I close my eyes..........(Part ...

Whenever I close my eyes...(Chapter two)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
This Next Chapter is dedicated to all of the people above:  
Luna, Optical Goddess, *~Bitchy Edea~*, SinisterChic, ÇhFß?ts   
Another Rinoa Heartilly, NG, ~Rinoa Heartilly~, Rinoa, Cats eye, Sora Potter, Garnet*2, damm, Rinoa Leonhart, lil rinoa and Mecha-Griever and of course you!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall doesn't know whether he's doing the right thing or not but he doesn't want to end the moment. Rinoa could feel Squall's heart beating fast just like hers. A cold breeze of wind blew Rinoa's soft, black hair. She shivered a bit. Squall ended the kiss. He looked away a lil embarrassed about what he did. He lowered his head, hand on his forehead. His bangs are covering his blue eyes. "I am...I'm sorry Rinoa.."  
"It..it's okay." she said with a shiver. It was really cold on the balcony considering that Balamb Garden is by the ocean No wonder why Squall wears that thick jacket. He slowly took off his jacket. Rinoa stared at him blushing. He put his jacket around Rinoa.  
"Come on Rinoa it's getting cold in here...we better go inside" he said walking away as usual.  
Rinoa nodded and catch up to him. She reaches for his hand and hold it with hers. Squall look over at her then look at her hand. He softly squeezes it then continues to walk. (Don't worry Rinoa..we'll find a way for you to gain back your memories... The memories of us... all the things that we've been through...together on each other's side..). All of a sudden an announcement caught their attention.  
" Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly the headmaster wants to see both of you. Please report on the bridge. I repeat Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly please report on the bridge immediately." Xu announced.  
"I guess we better check it out.... Come on" Squall and Rinoa run to the elevator and stepped in. Squall press the 3rd floor button.   
"I wonder why they called us for.." Rinoa said a little scared. "What if they'll put that devise on my head again.. ?"  
"Don't worry Rinoa...I'm here.."  
Rinoa grab his arm and hold it tightly. She wanted for Squall to be by her side wherever she goes.  
They exited the elevator when they arrive at the 3rd floor. They get on another elevator and finally arrive at the bridge.  
Headmaster Cid was staring outside the window when ho noticed Squall and Rinoa just arrive. "Oh there you are.... How do you feel now Rinoa?" he asked Rinoa smiling.  
"I'm fine but... who are you?" she stepped closer to Headmaster Cid looking at him suspiciously "..and why do you know my name?"  
"Um..." The headmaster doesn't know what to say.  
(Like she knows her name at first -.-()) Squall thought. "I'll explain it Headmaster Cid.." Squall insisted.  
"So you're the headmaster?" Rinoa look at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Yeah..I may look goofy and act goofy but I am the headmaster..." he said a little nervous.  
"Why nice to meetcha!" Rinoa exclaimed shaking hands with the headmaster. Finally, her narrowed eyes change back to normal.  
"Phew..." The headmaster swipe his sweat drops away. "Nice to meet you too for the second time Ms. Rinoa Heartilly"  
"Huh?..oh yeah I am Rinoa..." she smiled. "Why did you call us here Cid?" he ask curiously.  
Squall whispered to her ::Rinoa it's the headmaster call Him Headmaster Cid::  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
::Because:: Squall responded.  
"Because?" she asked again.  
::Because he owns this whole damn place:: he got a little annoyed at that time but he understands that Rinoa forgot a lot of stuff.  
"Oh yeah ^.^() Pardon me Headmaster Cid" she said bowing for apology.  
"No it's okay! It's okay! By the way I called both of you to tell you guys that I've found out something that might just cure you amnesia Rinoa!" The headmaster said in a cheerful voice.  
Rinoa's eyes lightened up. Squall couldn't believe about what he heard from the headmaster. He quickly walk up to him and say "Please headmaster tell us what to do"  
Headmaster Cid have never saw Squall beg for anything nor show such emotion before which make him feel a little awkward but happy. "Very well then...but you guys have to prepare for the worst. Can you handle it? Do you still want to try?" He said in a serious voice. Looking to Rinoa then turn back to Squall.  
"We are Headmaster Cid" He said as serious as the headmaster.  
"Very well, you and your group will have a long, dangerous journey to get the holy light gem and the Holy Charisma gem which can bring back Rinoa's lost memory. But you, Squall Leonhart, the leader of your group, will be responsible for each of your teammates and you have the full obligation whatever happens to each of them. Understood?" The headmaster looked seriously straight into Squall.  
"I will do my best to bring each one of them alive here Headmaster Cid" he gave him a salute. Rinoa, who's watching them, copied Squall and also gave the headmaster a salute.  
"Very well, I'll talk to your instructor, Ms. Trepe about the journey. Dismissed." The headmaster looked back at the window. He could not believe that Squall, a teenager, saves not only Balamb but also the whole world from danger. He just smiles as Squall and Rinoa left the room.  
"Rinoa we'll finally have a chance your memory back.." he let out a smiled and a happy sigh.  
"Oh Squall you mean I can gain back my memory without wearing that scary device thingies?" she said in a very cheerful voice.  
"Yes.." he stared at her face.  
"Oh Squall!" she hugged him tightly.  
As they arrive back at the 1st floor they saw Quistis running towards the elevator. The headmaster just called her to report at the bridge.  
"So you guys done talking to the headmaster?" Quistis asked curiously. She could see the happy feeling of Rinoa and Squall while they're holding hands.   
"Go find it out yourself ...." Squall said coldly as usual.  
"Alright!" Quistis let out a smile and walk in the elevator while Rinoa and Squall get off of it.  
"I..I think I'm a little tired Squall..." she said with an exhausted voice.  
"Okay. I'll walk you to your room to have some rest..." he said with his low but cute (=^.^=) voice.  
"Alright…" she nodded.  
As they walk on the hallway on the dormitory...  
"Squall...Thank you for everything...I've heard that this is a long tough and most of all dangerous journey... but then you'll still go for me... just for me to gain my memory..." she said softly.  
"It's not just a memory....It's memories we've all shared...Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine you and me..." he said with his voice oh so tender. They stopped walking. Squall hold both of Rinoa's hands against his chest tightly "I could not guarantee anything for now...the only thing I know is I'll get those gems no matter what....even if it cause my life..."  
"No you mustn't!" Rinoa argued.  
"Yes I must and yes I will...at least you'll gain the memories of us together....when we first met... When we stared at that shooting star... then..." he closed his eyes.  
"...shooting star....then I walked towards you and..ugh" she holds her head. "I..I can't remember the rest...my head…it hurts..."  
Squall holds her close to him. "it's gonna be alright..."  
She look at Squall, at his blue eyes "You...whenever I close me eyes...I see visions.... visions of you and me...together...." she said a bit puzzled.   
Squall smiled to her as he touches her soft black hair. "You'll understand soon enough Rinoa.." They arrive at the door of Rinoa's room. "I guess I better go now you need some..." he didn't finish his sentence because Rinoa hug him tightly.  
"Please don't go! Don't leave me here all alone..I don't wanna be alone...stay by my side please" she said with a sob.  
Squall slowly put his hand on Rinoa's head "Okay I wont leave you here..."  
Rinoa look up to him "Promise?"  
Squall smiled "I promise.." he respond softly as they entered Rinoa's room.   
Rinoa lay down on the soft fluffy bed as Squall covered her body with a blanket. He turned off the light and turn on the din nightlight. "Squall!"  
"I'm here don't worry.." Squall holds Rinoa's hand.  
"Goodnight Squall..." Rinoa said with her angelic voice.  
"Goonight..Rinoa.." Squall said tenderly, his voice almost fading.Rinoa drift to sleep fast considering that she's been tired from all of those examination that she took. Squall stared at her. He put her hair that's covering her face under her ear. He slowly leans closer to her ear and whispered "I love you Rinoa..."  
  
(Chapter three coming soon!)  



End file.
